LA ISLA HATNA 2
by Oscar-kun
Summary: RANMA ESTA DISPUESTO A SALVAR A LAS DEMAS


LA ISLA HATNA

Segundo capitulo

"Los misterios de la isla" 

Aquí empieza este segundo capitulo,perdonen por la demora (es que hay ciertos best-friends que..........)

MADG-jejeje no se de que hablas mi buen Oscar-kun

OSCAR-sisisisisi, bueno ya, vete de aquí y dejame narrar mi fic

MADG-sñif sñif, mal amigo

OSCAR-jejeje,bye we, empezamos!

Tiempo después llega ranma a casa de la familia tendo, donde todos estaban atados, como recordaran bien

Ra-que a pasado aquí?

Ranma se a sorprendido al ver a genma y soun atados y a a akne desmallada, luego ranma corre hacia donde se encontrba akane

Ra-akane, estas bien?, que paso?

Akane al encontrarse en los brazos de ranma se sonroja

Ak-secuestraron a nabiki y a kasumi, creo...

Entre ranma y akane desatan a sus padres

Ra-que paso tio?

So-unos chicos dijeron que tenian que secuestrar a las mujeres mas bellas del Japón y luego llego akane y la golpearon, buaaaaa!, pero pense que también se la iban a llevar a ella!! (soun llora)

Ra-ya veo, entonces yo se porque no se la llevaron

So/Ge/Ak-en serio, porque?

Ra-es simple, si dijeron que buscaban a las mujeres mas bellas del Japón, para que querrian a akane jeje

Ak-Queeee!?,ahora no es tiempo para tus bromas tontas ranma!

So-es cierto ranma, no es tiempo para bromas, mis pobres niñas estan en peligro buaaaaaa!

Y en ese momento saltando, llega cologne

Co-yerno?, que haces aquí?

Ra-sera que aquí vivo?

Co-aaaa, todavía no sabes que secuestraron a shampoo hace unas horas?

Ra-que?, tambien a shampoo?

Co-asi es, pues a quien mas han secuestrado?

Ak-a mis hermanas, nabiki y kasumi

Ra-pero porque usted no lo detuvo?

Co-me distraje leyendo una tarjeta y solo los pude seguir hasta el muelle, y luego se fueron,pero no me percate de las hermanas de akane

Ra-y de que era la tarjeta?

Co-era de la isla Hatna, creo que ellos eran del pueblo de neko

So-entonces, que piensas hacer ranma? (un poco mas tranquilo)

Ra-sencillo, mañana en la mañana me ire solo

Ak-queee? No quieres que vaya contigo?

Ra-no

Ak-pero son mis hermanas

Ranma cruzo los dedos detrás de susu espaldas

Ra-esta bien akane mañana en la mañana yo te aviso akane, y partiremos lod dos

Ak-ranma........gracias (sonrisa y sonrojo de ranma)

Co-sera mejor que los dos se vayan preparando para mañana, los vere temprano en el muelle

Cologne se va saltando

Ra-"lo siento akane, no te llevare,serias una molestia si llego a pelear con alguien muy fuerte me preocuparia mucho por ti, tu comida, no tendría energias ni para caminar..."

Y a ala mañana siguiente......

Ra-ya es hora de irme

Ranma sale sigilosamente sin que nadie se de cuenta, sale del dojo y se dirige hacia el muelle corriendo

Al llegar al muelle se encuentra con cologne

Co-veo que has decidido venir tu solo

Ra-si, akane se sentia mal y no pudo venir "si como no"

Co-bien es hora de irnos

Ra-en que nos iremos?

Co-en aquel barco

Cologne señala un pequeño barco bien tratado y con un motor que estaba en la orilla del muelle

Ra-bien vamonos ya

Co-deacuerdo yerno jua jua jua

Y ranma y cologne emprenden su travesía por el mar para llegar a la isla, mientras tanto en el dojo tendo.....

Ak-ya es algo tarde y ranma no viene, talvez todavía esta dormido

Akane se dirige hacia el cuarto de ranma y para su sorpresa ranma no estaba, y akane comienza a enfadarse para después bajar el rostro y dejar salir una lagrima

Ak-ese bakaaaa!!, de seguro se fue con esa bruja para rescatar a shampoo, y yo que confie en el........que tonta fui....

En ese momento tocan la puerta del dojo

Akane se seca la lagrima y se dirige en dirección de la puerta y la abre, y para su sorpresa era.........

Ak-Ryoga!

Ry-ah...eh...hola akane... pasaba por aquí y bueno, esta ranma?

Akane pone un semblante triste

Ryoga-akane, te sientes bien, que te pasa?

Akane lo invita a pasar y ya en la sala le cuenta todo a ryoga

Ry-akane, no te preocupes,yo te llevare a la isla a como de lugar

Ak-ryoga...

Ry-ya lo veras iremos a esa isla le guste o no a ese tonto de saotome

Ak-gracias ryoga, me despido de mi padre y del tio genma y nos vamos

Akane se pone de pie y le ragla una tierna sonrisa a ryoga que hace que este voltee hacia otra parte muy rojo

Tiempo después akane llega con ryoga con todas sus cosas listas

Ak-lista ryoga

Ry-bien entonces vamonos

Ryoga y akane salen del dojo y tiempo después (no pregunten cuanto) llegan al muelle

Ak-bien ya llegamos, tienes algun bote o algo?

Ry-no

Ak-que!?, entonces como nos iremos?, no me digas que nadando

Ry-claro que no akane, no te preocupes jejeje, ves aquel crucero de alla?

Ak-si

Ry-bien (ryoga pone una pose de importancia)pues en ese cruisero tengo un amigo que el chef y el nos ayudara

Ak-en serio?

Ry-claro, vamos

Akane y ryoga se dirigieron hacia el crucero

Ya en el crucero ,entran por la puerta principal y se dirigen en dirección de la cabina

Ry-holaaaa, hay alguieeen?¡

Ma-oh, no lo puedo creer!, eres tu ryoga?

Ry-mario!, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!

Ryoga y mario se dan un abrazo y ryoga aprovecha para decirle algo al oido

Ry-mario, no quiero que le digas a esta señorita como es que nos conocimos, entiendes?

Ma-porque?

Ry-porque ella no sabe que me puedo convertir en cerdo y no quiero que lo sepa

Ma-como tu digas

Ryoga y mario se separan

Ry-mario ella es mi amiga akane

Ma-mucho gusto señorita

Ak-igualmente

Ma-y en que les puedo ayudar?

Ry-necesitamos ir hacia la isla.......a donde iremos akane? Jeje

Ak-la isla hatna

Ma-si, ya lo recuerdo, en esa isla esta el pueblo de neko, le preguntare a nash si iremos a llevar mercancía a ese lugar

Ry-si quieres te acompañamos

Al ir subiendo las escaleras se escucha una conversación telefónica....

Na-si, ok, aja, bien y dime como te ha ido sakura?

Sa-bien y a ti?

Na-perfecto ya extendi mas mis horizontes, ahora descargo mis articulos electrónicos en mas lugares, pero esta vez en un crucero, pero dime como esta el pueblo de Yashin después de la derrota de ese malvado de shiru?

Sa-muy bien nash, ahora ya se respira un aire tranquilo

Ma-nash!, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero adivina quien llego?

Na-vaya, pero si es ryoga!, muy bien sakura te cuidas, bye

Nash cuelga el telefono

Na-cuanto tiempo sin verte

Ry-si a pasado algo de tiempo

Na-y quien es tu bella acompañante?

Ry-su nombre es akane tendo

Na-muchos gusto akane

Ak-igualmente nash

Na-y diganme a que se debe su visita?

Ry-solo queria saber si irias a la isla hatna

Na-claro!, hay es donde debo llegar para entregar unos paquetes, porque después de lo que paso en yashin, tuve que expandir mas mis horizontes

Ry-podrias llevarnos?

Nash-cuanta con ello ryoga

Ry-gracias nash

Nash-pueden tomar la habitación 7 para que descansen

Ak-es muy amable, como podemos agradecértelo?

Ma-solo coman la comida que les prepare, le debemos muchoa aryoga

Ry-gracias mario

Ma-faltaba mas faltaba menos

Ry-bien entonces nos retiramos

Ryoga y akane llegaron a su habitación

Ak-desempacare

Ry-no es necesario, sera un viaje corto

Ak-como lo sabes?

Ry-porque tiene que llegar a tiempo parea entregar sus paquetes jeje "ese nash traficante de fayuca...."

Ak-y que es lo que lleva?

Ry-pues...articulos electrónicos y algo de fayuca jeje

Akane se recuesta un rato para descansar y ryoga se para junto a la ventana

Ry-akane, si supieras la forma en que nos conocimos.........

Bienvenidos a los recuerdos de ryoga, correla MADG!

Ry-oh donde estare?

Y de repente empieza a llover

Pc-cui cui

Ma-mama mia!, mira nash un cerdito negro

Na-atrapemoslo para comerlo

Y ya en la cocina

Ma-oh raviole!, con esto tu sabor sera monche exquisite!

Pc-cui cui cui cui!!

Na-que esperas ponlo a hervir

Y al arrojar al pequeño cerdito a el agua hirviendo este se transforma

Ry-aaaaa!, como se atreven!, por querer comerme les dare una lección!

Na-no, no nos golpees!, es mas seremos amigos y cuando se te ofrezca algo no dudes en pedírnoslo

Ry-mmm, bien, me parece perfecto

Fin del recuerdo de ryoga, gracias MADG

Ryoga se le queda viendo a akane fijamente mientras ella duerme

Mientras tanto en la prisión de askan........

Sa-jajajaja zorras, asi se quedaran hasta el dia de su sacrificio

Ta-bien ya tenemos a las siete mujeres japonesas

Sh-japonesas?

Ta-asi es, japopnesas

Sh-pero si yo soy china!!

Li-queeeee!

Ta-rayos!

Li-bien, cámbienla de celda ahora ella sera para mi, si es que es china

Sa-y de donde sacamos otra mujer japonesa?

Li-de seguro alguien vendra a buscarlas, y si se trata de una mujer, la capturaremos

Ta-pero, si no saben a donde las trajimos

Li-claro que si, esa anciana se quedo con la tarjeta de los videojuegos elliot y supongo que vendran en camino, asi que ya me voy

Y en la celda

Ka-oh, pobrecita niña

Na-que le hicieron esos pervertidos?

Nat-solo le desgastaron la ropa en la pelea

Kasumi se quita el mandil (si todavía lo llevaba puesto), lo dobla en forma de una falda y nabiki se quita el suéter para darselo a ayumi

Ay-muchas gracias

Nat-perdonen mi descortesía, mi nombre es natsumi y ella es ayumi

Na-mi nombre es nabiki y el de mi hermana kasumi, la que cambiaron de celda es shampoo, y las otras que estan inconscientes en la otra celda son ukyo y asuza

Ka-pero diganme porque estan aquí?

Nat-supongo que solo por ser japonesas

Na-y no tienen familiares que las rescaten o algo asi?

Nat-solo nuestra amiga sukari y su hermana, pero les tardara algo de tiempo, y ustedes?

Na-pues nuestro cuñado ranma, bueno si es que sabe en donde estamos

Mientras seguían platicando en el muelle por fin llega ranma

Co-al fin hemos llegado querido yerno

Ra-ya era hora

Co-porque no le preguntas a aquella jovencita en donde queda el pueblo de neko?

Ranma se acerca hacia la joven señalada por cologne la cual estaba cubierta por una gran gabardina

Ra-disculpa me podrias decir donde queda el pueblo de neko?

Su-porque quieres ir ahí, es un lugar muy peligroso

Ra-porque secuestraron a unas amigas mias y e venido por ellas

La joven se quita la gabardina y se la da a la pequeña niña que esta al lado suyo

Su-mi nombre es sukari yanatsuki y ella es mi hermana akari

Sukari era de piel apiñonada, labios rojos, cabello café oscuro y de buen cuerpo, akari es de pelo café claro largo y de piel apiñonada, sukari tenia un traje de batalla rojo con blanco y akari el unifrome de su escuela

Ra-pues, mucho gusto mi nombre es ranma saotome y la momia que me acompaña se llama cologne

Co-mmm, pero dime jovencita porque es peligroso el pueblo de neko?

Su-por satoru y takeshi, ambos han hecho destrozos desde hace tiempo

Ra-y como son?

Su-satoru es un hombre bajo de estatura,cabello largo, piel clara y takeshi es alto de cabello largo tambien (en forma de picos), piel clara, y los dos tienen el pelo café oscuro

Ra-bien, entonces ellos nos llevaran con nuestras amigas y las rescataremos

Mientras el super equipo de ranma, cologne, sukari y akari se dirigen en dirección del pueblo de enko, ryoga y akane van llegando al muelle

Ry-gracias por todo amigos son muy amables

Ak-cuando quieran seran bienvenidos ene l dojo tendo

Ma-gracias, los veremos luego, nos tenemos que ir

Mientras ryoga y akane bajan del barco mario le grita a ryoga

Ma-cuidate del agua fría!!

Ak-que?, porque te dijo eso?

Ry-eh?...ah...porrrr, nada es que se preocupa por mi salud jeje, mejor vamnonos hay mucho camino por recorrer

Mientras de regreso con el super equipo

Su-este es el pueblo de neko

Ra-si que esta devastado

Ak-el pueblo era mas lindo antes de que llegaran satoru y takeshi y lo devastaran por completo buscando mujeres japonesas

Su-en aquella cabaña vive la anciana marisela, ella nos dijo que nos daria una pista para encontrar a a nuestras amigas

Al entrar en la cabaña

Su-e venido por la pista que me prometio

Ma-y tus amigos, quienes son?

Su-el es ranma y ella cologne y viene de nerima para salvara a unas amigas tambien

Ma-esta bien, tomen asiento

Marisol se da la vuelta para verlos frente a frente

Ra-ooooorale, otra mas momia que tu cologne!

Ma-gusrda silencio jovencito, les voya contar la historia de la diosa hitomi para que sepan con que se estan enfrentando. Todo comenzo hace muchos cientos de años cuando hitomi era humana, un dia salio del pueblo para caminar por la playa, cuando cayo la noche justo antes de regresar al pueblo, se le aparecio un hombre de una apariencia muy extraña que estaba gravemente herido

Ma-a...a...ayuda...me

Hi-ooo, pobre hombre, lo llevare a la casa de mi mejor amiga para atenderlo

Hitomi como pudo cargo al hombre en hombros y lo llevo a casa de su amiga

Hi-marisela!, sal a ayudarme!

Ma-que pasa?

Hi-este hombre esta mal herido y nos e me ocurrio otro lugar a donde llevarlo

Entraron en la cabaña de marisela y dejandoloe n el piso lo atendieron hasta que recupero el conocimiento y observo a hitomi

Ma-cual es tu nombre bella mujer?

Hi-hitomi (ruborizada por la hermosa mirada del chico)

Ma-que bello nombre

Hi-gracias

Ma-pero todavía no nos has dicho cual es tu nombre

Mar-oh es cierto, perdónenme, mi nombre es marco

Hi-pero que te paso, que te hicieron?

Mar-tuve una batalla en donde perdi y después ya no recuerdo nada, excepto tu hermoso rostro que me ayudo

Hi-(ruborizada) que....terrible

Después de ese acontecimiento marco se recupero de todas sus heridas y poco a poco fue conquistando el corazon de hitomi hasta que un dia.....

Mar-hitomi tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi

Hi-que es marco?, puedes decirme lo que quieras

Mar-bueno yo..... no no....no soy un hombre

Hi-queeeeeeee!!!!?, eres gayy!!!!????

Mar-queeeee!?, claro que noooo!!!!, no es lo que quize decir!!

Hi-ufff, que bueno porque ya me habias asustado

Mar-yo....yo soy un dios

Hi-que? Que? QUE?

Si dijo marco-la pelea que te dije fue contra otro dios que es mi hermano mayor que me estaba humillando por no tener novia

Hi-aaaaa

Mar-pero lo que tambien tengo que decirte es que si tu acepatabas casarte conmigo, te converitirias en una diosa y viviríamos juntos y felices por siempre

Hi-por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo

Ma-y todo fue felicidad por un tiempo hasta que después de unos dias de casados, la diosa Hitomi descubrio a marco con una japonesa haciendo cosas (pero que cosas estaban haciendo) y hitomi se enfurecio tanto que irrumpio en la casa del dios mas poderoso de todos que simplemente se hacia llamara GOD y le robo un libro

Hi-bien para matar a un dios solo se necesitan las alams de 7 mujeres japonesas y un frgamento de mi corazon, ja es facil

Hitomi se quito un fragmento de su corazon transformándolo en un diamante que tomo forma de una flor de cerezo, y después asesino a 7 mujeres japonesas y atrapo sus almas en el diamante, asi lanzándole un enorme rayo a marco lo mato, pero después d esto hitomi bajo a la tierra y se escondio en su templo, temiendo la furia de los otros dioses; después coloco el diamante en la cima del templo, antes de dormir para siempre dejo una inscripción para saber como revivirla, y asi alguien talvez en el futuro podria despertarla

Ra-pero que paso con los dioses? Porque no la detuvieron?

Ma-porque ningun dios puede entrar en el templo de otro dios, sin permiso, y menos ya que ella tiene la formula para matarlos

Su-y como sabes tanto?

Ma-porque yo era su amiga y la mujer japonesa que hizo las cosas malas con marco, por eso soy mitad mortal, por eso aun no e muerto

Co-y la diosa hitomi, no se dio cuenta de que eras tu?

Ma-no, nunca lo supo porque yo me fui antes de que lo mataran, y como marco nunca se lo explico y murio, yo solo guardo los recuerdos y y la historia durante mucho tiempo e detenido a los que quieren saber la técnica, pero ahora ya estoy vieja y no puedo detener a kenji ni a sus secuaces

Ra-entonces tu comenzaste todo este lio no?

Ma-a, eso no importa

Co-y dime como son esos soldados que cuidan el templo de la diosa hitomi?

Ma-no lo se, pero los que han intentado entrar nunca regresan

Volviendo con ryoga y akane.....

Ak-y ahora a donde ryoga?

Ry-hay que preguntar

Ak-preguntale a ella

Ry-disculpa sabes donde se encuentra el pueblo de neko?

La joven de apariencia un poco distraida le contesta que tiene que ir 20 km al norte y luego 20 km a la derecha, no hay pierde

Ry-gracias muy amable

Akane y ryoga se pusieron en camino

Un joven se le acerca ala chava y le dice:espero que no les hayas dado ninguna dirección porque tienes un pesimo sentido de orientación, y la chava le responde: claro que no!

Ak-esta algo lejos el pueblo, no crees ryoga?

Ry-descuida en un di estamos ahí

Akane en voz baja-eso espero

Ry-dijiste algo?

Ak-no nada lo bueno es que todavía te acuerdas no ryoga?

Ry-si, ten por seguro que llegaremos mas pronto de lo que crees jeje, "eran 30 al noroeste y luego 15 a la izquierda??, demonios, bueno pero lo importante es que voy con akane jeje, y le declarare mis sentimientos jej jej eje jajajajjajajajaja" (aparte de desorientado, mala memoria pobre ryoga no?)

Ryoga iba pensando en akane, akane en ranma,ranma en sukari,sukari en sus amigas,sus amigas en las hermanas de akane, las hermanas de akane en soun,soun en genma,genma en que iba a comer(un momento me sali del tema) pero akane y ryoga estaban muy preocupados para darse cuenta de que Li los iba siguiendo

Li-talvez ella sea japonesa,la vi saliendo de un barco que venia de Japón, la seguire

En ese momento se le acerca una señora a akane y le pregunta disculpa sabes donde queda la calle oldie? Y Akane le responde:no lo se señora, yo vengo de Japón

Li al oir esto se alegra muchísimo

Li-ja, ella es de Japón, la seguire un tiempo, para secuestrarla y desaserme de su acompañante en el mejor momento jajajaja

Después akane, ryoga y li detrás de ellos se internaron en el inmenso bosque, mientras tanto ranma...

Ra-despues de meditarlo lo mejor sera que busquemos a las chicas y luego detener a satoru y a takeshi

Su-si eso sera lo mejor

Co-bien, supongo que ustedes dos han de conocer la isla

Aka-si asi es

Ra-bien, donde buscamos sukari?

Su-empezemos en el otro pueblo ya que ahí kenji tiene varias casas

Ranma y los demas empezaron con su viaje. Mientras en el palacio de kenji...........

Sa-señor nos mando llamar?

Ke-asi es, donde esta mi hermano?

Ta-fue a buscar otra mujer japonesa y aun no a regresado

Ke-entonces arreglen a la china y llévenla a mis aposentos y regresen a quitarle las almas a las otra seis

Sa-pero no tienen que estar todas juntas?

Ke-no necesariamente, asi me asegurare de que no puedan escapar, todavía estan aquí?, ya lárguense!

Sa/Ta-si señor!

Y en la prisión de askan...

As-que pasa porque no nos dan de comer?

Uk-porque no te callas?

Na-me pregunto que estar pasando en casa, talvez............(imaginación de nabiki)

Ra-pues señor tendo no tenemos dinero para buscar a susu hijas

So-no importa vayan al cuarto de nabiki y tomen el dinro que quieran, después de todo es para su rescate

Ra-tiene razon señor tendo

So-si jajajajajajaja (risa desmesurada)

Volviendo a la arealidad....

Na-ojala ni se les ocurra

Ka-como te sientes ayumi?

Ay-mejor, gracias

Nat-shhh, oyen eso?

Se abre la puerta y entran satoru y takeshi

Ta-hemos venido por ti china

Sh-mi nombre ser shampoo

Sa-comos sea, da igual

Satoru y takeshi agarran a shampoo, esta forcejea para safarse pero takeshi de un fuerte golpe la desmaya y satoru la carga

Uk-que van a hacer con ella?

Sa-es algo que no les interesa, después volveremos por ustedes

As-asi pues no les tenemos miedo

Ta-pues deberían

Nat-si claro, los dos atacando a una chica, que valientes son

Ta-y ya veras cuando regresemos

Sa-si por el mismo canal a la misma hora

Ta-satoru ya callate y vamonos

Sa-si

Satoru y takeshi salieron de la prisión y se encaminaron en dirección al palacio

Mientras ryoga y akane......

Ry-solo tendre que esperar el momento indicado y le declarare a akane lo que siento por ella

Li-solo esperare el momento indicado y la secuestrare, pero primero tendre que deshacerme de su acompañante

Ak-no se preocupen ya las rescatare hermanas, sin la ayuda de ese ranma no baka, solo espero llegar a tiempo

Mientra sranma y cologne seguían buscando

Su-vamos a asu palacio, debe estar ahí

Ra-y porque no decias eso desde un principio

Su-jeje no se me ocurrio

Ra-esta bien

Regresando con kenji........

Ta-señor hemos cumplido con loq ue nos dijo

Ke-genial ahora vamos a la prisión

Ta/Sa-si señor!

Tiempo después en la prisión de askan se abren las puertas de las celda sy toda sosn liberadas por unos momentos

Ta-no se alagren, porqu e ya llego el señor kenjipara quitarles sus almas

Ka-que?

Uk-porque?

Ke-porque para eso fueron secuestradas, para brindarm amablemente sus almas, hacer d emi la persona mas fuerte de esta isla y el mundo entero

As-no lo creo

Nat-eso si puedes con nosotras

Y azusa,ukyo nabiki, kasumi , ayumi y natsumi se colocaron en posición de combate

Ke-ja!, no me asustan y vean ahora su cruel destino!

Kenji saca la flor de cerezo de su bolsillo y dice

Ke-que estas almas de mujeres japonesas sirvan para mi propósito, y el diamante comenzo a brillar y una por una las almas de las 6 chicas fueron absorbidas por el diamante, y sus cuerpos cayeron sin vida

Ke-jajajaja jajajajajajaja

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Premios, quejas , felicitaciones, club de fans, o cubetazos de agua fria, a mi dirección 

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi best friend marco "madg" (que presto su nombre para ese dios que hace cosas malas jeje), al elliot, a francisco y alejandro, a verito y su hermano y tocayo oscar, a su mama Xochitl, a yara-chan, a gaby y su amiga ivonne, rossy a lupita y a mi compa el panda (por si lo lee algun dia)y claro que a todos los lectores, después les entregare el tercer capitulo, sayonara!!

A, claro, y como diria mi best friend MADG: Ser otaku no es un hobbie ni mucho menos un pasatiempo, es todo un estilo de vida!!

MADG-Exactly my best friend!

Oscar kun-I know, I know...


End file.
